No More Whatifs
by Kamoshida-kun
Summary: [Ren/Sae. PWP. Slow Build. ONESHOT AS IN THIS IS COMPLETED STOP SUBSCRIBING TO THIS STORY.] When you're dating an older woman, you don't necessarily have the most opportunities to spend time together. One night, Sae offers to help Ren lock up Leblanc so they could get to... y'know.


With each minute closer to closing time, the intensity of Sae's gaze grew. It didn't matter how many times she'd hide behind her cup of coffee or the book she brought along with her, Ren could feel her staring. He couldn't blame her. He was excited too. Closing time couldn't come sooner. As soon as Sojiro left, they'd be alone truly alone together.

They used to sneak into her apartment together, but, that had come to an end. Makoto was studying in the living room instead of her room for once. Even if she knew that he was dating her sister, Ren didn't feel right sneaking around to fool around. This wasn't like if he dated Futaba and tried to hide what they might've been doing from Sojiro. That felt different than feeling the disapproving stare of your Student Council President... he thought.

Luckily, Ren had a place of his own… sort of.

It was just that his guardian wouldn't leave and he couldn't stop staring at Sae, his girlfriend, who also couldn't stop staring at him.

Sojiro coughed. "I'd hate to rush you, but, I gotta lock up soon," he said. His already gruff voice sank an octave. Was he trying to come off as slightly intimidating? Did he realize what he was doing? Ren snorted, tilting his head down to hide the lift of his lips, as he wiped down one end of the counter.

"Apologies, I'll be out of your hair soon," Sae said as she took a sip of her probably lukewarm coffee. Even from this angle, Ren swore he could see the slightest hint of deep red lipstick transferring onto the cup. He swallowed. She brought the cup down onto the saucer and pretended to start putting her belongings away. "I hadn't realized how much time had passed."

Sojiro scoffed.

"Hey," Ren spoke up finally. "I can lock up tonight."

"Huh? You sure?"

"I've helped you enough times to get the idea. Don't worry about it. Tell Futaba I said 'hi.'"

Sojiro crossed his arms and sighed. Eventually, he smiled and slid his apron off as he passed by him behind the counter. "Alright, kid. But if a thing goes wrong, you're taking care of _all of it_."

Ren laughed, waving him off. "I think I have enough saved up in case I leave the stove on." The old man balked at that. "I won't."

"You better not."

The sound of the bell and door clicking shut echoed through the nearly empty cafe. It was followed by the sound of something banging lightly against the door. Most likely Sojiro flipping the open sign to closed. '_How the tables have turned_,' Ren mused to himself. It was like yesterday that Sojiro called the payphone to tell him to flip the sign.

"You two seem closer," Sae said as she pushed her coffee closer to him to take away.

"Not close enough to let me live at his place," he replied, taking the cup and saucer away to dump and rinse out. Sae snorted. "I guess that's fine though. It'd be harder to sneak us both into the room that way…"

Sae rolled her eyes and bit back a laugh. "At that rate, it'd be better to just risk Makoto catching us again."

He winced. "I dunno about that… If we got caught by Boss or Futaba," he said as he began to wash the dishes. There was a tilting lilt to his voice as he heard the sound of Sae's heels clicking closer towards him. "They might congratulate me for landing someone as beautiful as you."

There was another snort and laugh from the woman who was now beside the end of the counter. "I didn't take you for the bragging type," she said as she laid her coat across the back of the nearest chair. "Thought you were more mature than that."

Despite her words, it was obvious that she wasn't upset with what he had said. Ren wondered if it was because of his word choice, as weak as it was. Or maybe all his time with Yoshida and Ohya paid off? It must have if she was willing to be with someone as young as he was. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Did you want help?" She asked, now beside him. Her hands placed themselves onto his shoulders before sliding across them. Even though the layers he wore, the feeling of her manicured nails tracing against his body send waves of goosebumps across his skin. He swallowed. His heart drummed hard as her slim body pressed against his back. "Ren?"

He coughed. "No, that's not necessary. I can handle it."

"I insist."

"...If you could turn the stove off, that'd be great," he sighed. "I lied to Sojiro earlier, I don't have enough to cover the costs."

His joke sadly didn't get much of a response from his girlfriend. The thought made Ren's heart throb. It felt… strange to call Sae something as juvenile sounding as 'girlfriend'. She was so mature and well put together, even after he had seen into her heart. He bit his lip as he scrubbed the porcelain cups and saucers. Did she mind being called that? Would she prefer to be called something more… adult? What did she call him, whether it was just in her head or when she was being vague to colleagues?

Ren was so caught up in his thoughts that the feeling of Sae plucking the cup from his hand took him completely off-guard. He jumped and she stepped back, chuckling slightly as she did so. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Her laughter regrettably grew stronger thanks to his reaction. "Trying to help. It's because of me that you have to do this all yourself. I'll dry, just tell me where to put everything."

He sighed. "Alright, fine. Could you wipe the tables down instead? It's kinda… crowded back here." Crowded wasn't the right word he'd use. He and Futaba could fit in the kitchen area comfortably, save for the times she'd wear that creepy mask, but it was thanks to her size more than anything. "Spray is in a lower cabinet in the corner. Paper towel is on the counter… Maybe put Boss' apron on if you don't want your clothes smelling like vinegar."

She hummed. In the corner of his eyes, he watched her grab everything then pass by him to do what he asked. He found it hard to tear his eyes away from the sight of her silver hair fluttering behind her.

It was especially hard to look away as she tied the straps of the apron tight across her waist. The aprons at Leblanc were hardly flattering. They were there to get the job done. They weren't there to be cute like maid uniforms (would he complain if Sae wore some get up as Kawakami did? No. Certainly not.) … but the way she did it seemed to highlight the curve of her waist and wide hips.

As embarrassing and unlikely as it was to think about, the image of seeing her in the kitchen, wearing a cute apron as she cooked dinner after he came home from work flashed in his mind. In reality, if they were still together when he was older, it'd be the other way around. He definitely wouldn't complain if it was Sae wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him on the side of his head. Still, he couldn't help but imagine a life where they could be together openly and _he _could take care of _her_. She deserved to rest, not that housewives didn't work hard, and not have so much weight on her shoulders.

Yet here she was, helping him with his chores just so they could get to fooling around faster.

He frowned before shaking his head. There was no point in dawdling around. He'd just have to make it up to her sooner than later. Quickly, he rushed to finish the dishes. The sounds of soapy water splashing, clattering of dishes and cutlery as he placed them onto the drying rack echoed through the room. It was soon punctuated by the suction of soap bubbled being pulled into the drain.

His mind scrambled to remember where they put the broom before he noticed Sae bent over one of the tables closer to the entrance. Her hand gripped the edge as she leaned forward; her silvery hair hanging around her and her ass pointed upward. Even from where he stood, Ren admired the view. His mind filled in the details and that was more than enough for him to decide maybe a break was in order.

Maybe. If she wanted to anyway.

Wordlessly, Ren walked towards her. She stood up and looked towards him with a smile. "Yes?"

"Nothing, just… supervising." There was another roll of the eyes from her before she moved to another table. He gave her a sheepish grin as she bent forward. "Good job… and thanks again."

"It's no problem, Ren. Though, we should probably hurry_**-!**_" A small gasp cut off her words. "And what do you think you're doing?"

Ren snickered his hands now on her hips. His fingers traced along the lines of Sae's panties through the fabric of her dress pants. "Rewarding you," he said before squeezing a pert ass cheek. His left hand gripped onto her hip as the right slid between her legs. The pad of his middle finger pressed firmer against her. Enough so that he could feel the faint indent of her lips that threatened to part every so slightly. "Unless that's not okay. I can knock it off."

"Hmm… Is this how Sakura-san rewards his employees?" She joked. He couldn't see her face, but, could easily see the smirk spreading itself across her lips in his mind's eye. "Or is this the '_tip' _your customers give you?"

He laughed at that, despite the way her shapely hips pressed against his or at least tried to thanks to his hand being in the way. "That was _awful_," he said as he pulled off his apron that fell into a heap by his feet. His hand stroked her clothed sex, smoothly going back and forth until he felt her steadily growing warmer. The fabric of her pants was tight and thin and did little to hide anything from his leering gaze or heated touch. It might have been his overactive imagination, but, he swore he could feel her growing slick. Those gentle sighs and trembles definitely weren't a figment of his imagination though. "Did you want to wait or…?"

"That's a funny thing to ask, considering how impatient you were just acting…" She said, peeking up at him over her shoulder. "Go ahead. I thought this was supposed to be a reward?"

He grinned. His hand slid back just to slide up to her hips so he could pull them downward. Her pale flesh jiggled slightly from the motion. The sight of her shapely ass clad in dark grey lace and some silky fabric he didn't know the name of made his cock throb. He coughed. He could take care of himself later. The sound of her nails tapping almost impatiently against the table made him yank both her panties and pants down to her mid-thigh.

Soon after, Ren crouched down to get a look at his 'prize'. His earlier words were just a cheap excuse to justify groping his girlfriend, but, he sure felt like he was being rewarded right now. His hands groped her ass as she spread her legs the best she could. Slowly, his hands lowered to the tops of her shapely thighs. His tongue swiped across his lips. The heavy air had a hint of her arousal even before he spread her slick folds apart.

"Wet already?" He said with a laugh. One of his hands kept at its spot, the tip of his thumb still keeping her parted, while the other moved forward to toy with her clit. "I guess you were looking forward to this, huh?"

Sae laughed airily. There was a shakiness to her voice. Her fingernails tapped harder against the table, hinting that maybe he had hit the mark… and that he should get to work already.

With that, Ren pushed his face forward. The heady scent and taste of her sex invading his senses. He kissed her pussy before dragging his tongue from her clit up to her entrance. He grew more desperate for her with every swipe of his tongue. The movements of his tongue grew firmer and faster. His hands moved onto her hips as he lolled his head back and pushed forward to suckle needily on her clit. The feeling of his fingers sinking into her flawless skin felt heavenly while the taste of her on his lips felt downright sinful. If only because of how much he enjoyed it.

The slick sounds of his lips and tongue against her wet pussy filled the air. The only other sounds he could hear were Sae's heavy pants and restrained moans. He couldn't get enough of it. The only thing Ren hated about eating his girlfriend out was that he could never get a good look at her face. As long as she'd keep making those soft, barely audible but oh-so-needy sounds, it was okay. His lips latched onto her clit once more, swirling and lapping at it before giving one hard suck, as his hands gripped onto her hips.

A strangled moan forced itself out of her. It was breathy, shaky and almost girlish, contrasting heavily against the cool, mature and almost uptight image most people had of her. Her hips trembled and bucked against his face. Her quim dripped messily onto his lips, staining his skin with her essence that he simply couldn't get enough of.

'_How unbecoming_.' Ren would have smiled, but, he was too busy pleasuring her. Only he got to see and feel her like this. He hoped that she would continue to let him see her like this for the rest of their lives.

His cock throbbed inside his pants that felt all-too-tight. Reluctantly, he pulled away much to Sae's disappointment. "Turn around," he said, his voice raspy and desperate. His hands shook as he stood up to undo his pants and free himself. "Take that off too."

The woman nodded then did what was requested. Her hands, while steadier than his as she tripped, trembled with excitement as she discarded the borrowed apron and then pushed down her pants. Ren watched her with heated eyes. The expression causing a rush of heat to pulse through her body. As she pulled up her legs to the end of the table so she could get them off, her pant leg was caught around her boot's heel. As she struggled to pull it over or even pull it back up so she could undo the zipper of her boot, they both snickered.

Gently, Ren sank to his knees once again so he could pull both shoes and pants off. The store was mostly dead that day. He hoped the floor was mostly clean, if not, he hoped Sae wouldn't mind a few dust patches on her normally pristine clothes. He stood up once again, his glasses bouncing on the bridge of his nose, as he positioned himself between her legs.

"Should we really be doing this here?" She asked. Despite her words, she edged herself closer to the edge of the table as he began to line himself up.

"We were cleaning up anyway," he replied before pushing forward. The sensation of her slick yet snug walls enveloping his cock was something he could never get enough of. A shaky moan escaped him as he leaned forward and forced her to lay back. "Wh-what's another thing to add to the list?" Her long legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him in all at once. "God, Sae," he gasped out. A light laugh escaped the boy as he shifted so he could kiss her neck as he gave her a few quick if shallow thrusts. He couldn't pull out further even if he wanted to. His warm breath puffed back against his face as the scent of her dark perfume wafted into his mind. "And you were calling _me _impatient earlier?"

His hips suddenly snapped forward as if to punctuate his question.

"You don't c-c_**all**_… suddenly groping your lover 'impatient'?" She asked, her voice catching itself on her moans. Her hands rose to cradle his face. Her manicured nails gently raked against his scalp before she pushed his curls back. It was hard to get a good look at his face from his angle, but, she liked what she saw. There was a needy → look in his dark, half-lidded eyes and a deep flush that contrasted prettily against his pale skin. The feeling of his lips and quick breaths against her neck sent shivers up her spine. Her back arched against the table, pushing her clothed breasts against his chest. "Go ha-harder, please..."

Ren nodded. He pulled away, his hands once again grabbing onto her waist, and her legs unravelled themselves. His cock pulled out halfway, as he was unwilling to completely pull out, before slamming forward.

"_**Fuck**_!" Sae breathed.

"T-too hard?" He gasped out, grimacing slightly at how desperate he sounded.

"Keep fucking going, Ren."

He sighed in relief. Soon, his hips were back at that fast, hard pace. That slick, delicious friction combined with the sight of Sae gasping and writhing under him urged the teen to keep going. Each time he'd bottom out, there was a slight splash of her juices against this pelvis. God, it was probably getting on the table too. It made him want her even more. More, more, more. That was all Ren wanted. 

He lunged forward, practically laying on top of her again, so he could claim her lips. His hands cradled her face; the left's fingers stroking her jawline as the other stroked her silky, grey hair. The taste of coffee clung to Sae's lips and regretfully overpowered the taste of her sex that stained his lips. He sucked needily on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Thankfully, she let him in.

Her slim legs were once again locked around his waist and her fingers weaved themselves into his wild curls. She wasn't about to let him get away and that was the last thing on Ren's mind as he indulged in her body. Her tongue coiled around his, effectively trapping him in yet another way.

_More, more, more._ Those words continued to ring inside his head. His hips pounded into her. The tip of his cock desperately searching for her sweetest spots. If he couldn't make her feel as good as he felt right at that moment, he couldn't forgive himself. His slender body pushing against hers while his hips rolled and ground into her deepest parts. Pleasure swelled and bubbled inside him signalling that all too familiar yet unwelcome pressure was here to stop their fun.

No, he couldn't let this end. Not now.

Once more he tried to pull away but he was locked in her embrace. He panted as he stared down at her, watching how her glazed over eyes seemed to ask him '_why are you over there when you should be here?_' He swallowed. His thumb swiped across her parted lips before she kissed it. He swallowed. She smiled as she let go of his hair to reach down to pull up her shirt.

His cock throbbed harder with every inch of skin that was revealed to him. The smooth expanse of her stomach and the subtle curve of her breasts that were confined in a bra that matched the grey lacy panties that were stern somewhere in the booth. It was all so much. Too much and somehow not enough.

"Are you close?"

Ren nodded as he swallowed thickly.

"Go ahead… let it out… J-just-"

He gasped. Immediately, he pulled out and wrapped his hand around his cock, slick with her juices, and stroked. His eyes screwed themselves shut as pants and shaky moans dripped from his mouth and onto the ground below. The image of her flushed skin and hazy eyes was fresh in Ren's mind as he tried to stroke himself to completion.

The sound of the bell above the door rang and tore Ren from his thoughts. His head snapped towards the door and his hand stopped, but it was too little too late. His cum spurted from his cock and splashed onto Sae's skin.

Sojiro gaped at the sight of his ward and the lawyer on one of his tables. Even if it was just for a second that he was there, the intensely awkward moment moved like molasses. As fast as he had arrived, Sojiro was out that door. '_Sayuri_' rattled on the wall, reminding him that Yusuke's mother also watched him this whole time, as did the bell, from how hard it shut.

"I am _so _fucking sorry," Ren grimaced. He had teased her earlier about 'being caught' by Sojiro. Did he just know somehow? Why did he even come back?!

Sae leaped forward to swat him as she stared at him mortified. "You didn't lock it?!"

"I thought he did when he left!" He sputtered before scrambling to pull up his pants. "He usually takes care of that when he leaves!"

The two stared at each other before bursting into a fit of laughter. The woman sighed as she pulled down her shirt. "Well, I guess I should avoid coming here for the next while… I don't think I can take the awkward stares. I suppose I have it easy compared to you, however..."

"Is there a way I can make… up for this?" He asked sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck as he watched her step off the table, presumably to collect her things before leaving.

She glanced at him over her shoulder then smirked. "Well, we'd have to go to your room, first of all."

Even in such a tightly packed neighbourhood, sunlight managed to pour in through the windows and into Ren's eyes. He stirred before sitting up and wiping at his eyes with the heel of his wrist. He blinked. The world was still blurry around him. All he could see was the sunlight spilling onto the creaky floorboards and monochrome piles of clothing scattered across the room. A sleepy smile spread itself across his face as he turned to his right.

Sae was still asleep. Her hair, even when a mess, framed her face beautifully. Even with her lipstick smudged slightly and her skin marked with his hickies, she still looked angelic.

He shifted slightly, not wanting to disturb her as he crawled out of bed and tried to find his clothes. Once dressed, he snuck down the stairs. The cafe wasn't open yet, whether because he had gotten up that early or in the unlikely event that Sojiro was late.

The latter turned out to be untrue.

Ren rubbed the nape of his neck, grimacing as he stepped up to the counter. "Hey..."

"...Morning," Sojiro sighed. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing up his glasses, as he tried to think of a response. "...About last night-"

"I'm sorry. I mean that, but, why did you-"

Sojiro threw his hands up in the air. "Look, I don't care if you bring anyone over to… well, you know. Just. Just don't do it in the restaurant."

"...If it means anything, we cleaned up after-"

"That's not the point," the old man exasperated. "I can't look at that booth without thinking about it." There was a sigh."I came back to see if you had done everything. The lights were on and..." He shrugged, chuckling as he shot him a wry grin. "I can't figure out if I'm more surprised that you were doing it there or the fact that she was up for it."

Ren sucked on his teeth.

"Look, I'll… keep this to myself, just, don't do it again. Here, take it up to her. The least you can do if you're living in that dump," he added before sliding over a steaming cup of coffee.

"I mean, you put me up there," Ren said with a smirk. Sojiro waved him off, making him laugh as he made his way up the stairs.

By the time he was back in the attic, Sae was awake. The thin white sheet was mostly wrapped around her chest, mostly out of precaution considering they were still technically in the cafe. She smiled at him, her hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

Ren picked up the pace, still taking care to not spill any of her coffee, so he could sit with her. He sat on the edge of his bed and handed the still steaming cup to her. "Morning," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

She breathed in the almost chocolatey scent. A satisfied smile spread across her lips before she took a sip and savoured it. Finally, she lowered the cup and looked at him, "Morning… I'm guessing he's downstairs, isn't he?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Is he upset? I can talk to him for you."

"N-no, he, uh, Boss took it pretty well," he sighed. "You sleep okay, though?"

She nodded before taking another drink of her coffee then placed the cup on the window sill. Her hand patted the spot next to her before she laid down. The boy didn't need to be told twice. He slipped under the covers next to her, letting her arm snake around his waist as he tucked his arm under the pillow that rested under her head. His lips met the top of her head, right above her hairline.

The air was quiet as they laid together, just enjoying their warmth and the sound of Yongen-Jaya waking up in the background.

"I love you," he murmured.

A beat passed before Sae squirmed out of his touch. A pang rang through Ren's chest as he watched her sit up. His eyes flickered from her throat, watching her swallow, and then up to her wide eyes.

Did he make a mistake? Should he have not said anything? Did he like her more than she did him?-

Suddenly, she crawled onto his hips and leaned forward. Her hair hung around their faces, making everything seem all the more intimate in the shadows of her hair. She kissed him, her hands resting on his chest.

An eternity and a half wouldn't have been long enough for Ren at that moment. He gaped up at her as she pulled away, a sheepish smile on her lips as she avoided looking at him.

"...I love you too."

All those doubts in Ren's mind quickly melted away. He shot upward, his hands once again holding onto her face, before kissing her deeply. Even if he didn't know what the far off future held for him, he knew that things right now were going to be okay.

**end**


End file.
